Caffeinated Yamis
by kurapika247
Summary: What happens when 3 yamis drink coffee? Rated T because im paranoid
1. Boredom,Coffee,and Randomness

**Bakura=Yami Bakura**

**Ryou= The hikari of yami Bakura**

**Yami= Yami Yugi**

**Yugi=The regular Yugi**

**Marik=Yami Marik**

M**alik=Regular Marik**

**Now that that's cleared up enjoy the story!**

Now that the three yamis got there own bodies they were bored with nothing to do. The boredness was driving them crazy so Yami got an idea.

"How about we go somewhere",Yami said his idea.

"Where to?",Bakura asked.

"Ummm..",Yami umm'ed because he clearly hadn't thought that far ahead yet.

"There's a new coffee shop opening up today",Marik said as he was boredly reading the newspaper.

"Then it's settled! We shall go there while our hikaris are at school.",Yami said as he was already running out the door,greatful that he finally had something to do.

"Wait for us you physco yami!",Bakura said as him and Marik ran after him.

When they all got to the coffee shop that was on a busy street corner but didn't look like it was getting much business they all realized something..

They never had coffee before.

"Hello there! What would you like today?",A lady asked the three yamis who were already sitting at a booth by the window.

"Suprise us",Marik said with a grin.

"Ok then..I'll get you 3 mochas!",The girl said as she went to go make the three mochas.

The girl came back to thier table five minutes later with three mochas. The yamis each took the drink and took a sip but then sips turned into gulps and before you could say 'Oh my Ra!' they were already done when the caffeine filled drinks.

Then suddenly something changed.

Bakura was grinning like crazy.

Yami looked like how he was in Season 0 (ohhh the forbidden season)

And Marik was grinning also but you might be thinking 'He does that all the time!' but this wasn't an evil grin it was a nice grin.

"Wow that was delicious! Here's a tip!",Marik said as he put his whole wallet on the table and the started giggling and then ran out of the coffee shop.

"Would you like to play a game?",Yami asked to the girl with a creepy smile.

"No thanks!",the girl said quickly.

"Your loss",Yami said as he went out of the coffee shop also to Ra knows where.

Then there was Bakura who just kept saying "CoffeeCoffeeCoffee",over and over again and the also ran out of the coffee shop leaving a confused girl.

As the yamis ran down the sidewalk they passed three confused hikaris who wondering what in the world thier yamis were up to.


	2. Shadow Games and Even More Coffee

Kaiba was at his desk doing his paperwork when suddenly the lights went out.

"They probably just blew a fuse",Kaiba said with a frustrated sigh because now he would have to do the paperwork for the new Kaibaland ride later. Kaiba got up and went to the kitchen and brewed a fresh cup of coffee. He alway drank coffee after late nights of doing paperwork. He walked back into his office only to see crimson red eyes staring at him. Kaiba at first thought it was another person trying to assassinate him but then the power and lights went back on and it was only Yami. Wait why was Yami in his office?

"What are you doing in my office?",Kaiba asked.

"It's game time Kaiba! The winner of this shadow game gets that cup of coffee!",Yami said as he pointed to the cup of coffee in Kaiba's hands.

"If you wanted to duel you could've just came through the front door instead of my window on the fith floor",Kaiba sighed annoyed.

"Oh no! We're not dueling. We're playing a shadow game! The rules are simple-",Yami started but before he could finish Kaiba ran out of there! Kaiba remembered back when he was short with green hair that Yamj was psychotic! His games he would challenge were life or death games and Kaiba wasn't going to play those games with him again!

"Get back here!",Yami said as he chased after Kaiba. But he didn't want Kaiba,He wanted the coffee!

Before Kaiba could run out of the front doors Bakura burst through the doors and he was still saying coffee over and over again.

"COFFEE!",Bakura shouted as he lunged for the coffee in Kaiba's hands. Kaiba moved before Bakura can even touch the coffee.

"Back off! It's mine!",Yami said as he gave his 'Oh my gosh is there fire in his eyes!?' death glare.

Kaiba just stood there as Yami kept threatening to either send Bakura to the shadow realm or just burn him alive (good o' season0 yami XD).

After five minutes Marik burst through the doors.

"Sorry! Am I late? Are we having a party!? Can we have cake!?",Marik asked in a cheery voice.

"What the hell?",Kaiba said out loud.

"Big brother can I make my cameo in this fanfic now?",Mokuba said as he hopped down the stairs to where Kaiba and the 3 caffeinated yamis were.

"Shut up Mokuba..and stop breaking the fourth wall..it's confusing our readers",Kaiba told his brother


End file.
